


Anything For You

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena comforts reader, who is nervous about her surgery.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor). She's feeling a bit down and I wanted to cheer her up!

You were nervous. Rowena could tell; your hands were shaking, beads of sweat were forming on your forehead, and you were quiet. Usually, you loved to chat, loved to ask her questions about her long, long life for no reason other than to listen to the sound of her voice.

Today was different.

You'd recently gotten bad news in regards to your health. As if that itself wasn't enough to bring you down, your ailment required surgery. It was routine, you would be up and about in no time, but that didn't stop you from worrying. That didn't stop your heart from beating twice its normal pace, didn't stop your mind from locking you in with your deepest, darkest fears twisting and turning around you like a hurricane destroying everything in its path.

Despite her wishes to help, this particular problem was out of Rowena's jurisdiction. You needed medicine, the human kind, something she usually looked down on, but now couldn't stop praying to any deity that would listen – and Charles had _better_ listen – that it worked. That it helped you when she wasn't able to.

She looked over to you and her face fell at the look of absolute despair on yours. You were worried out of your mind. The surgery was minor, but your concerns were anything but. What if something went wrong? What if the doctors made a mistake? What if there was something else wrong with you, something worse, something the doctors couldn't handle?

Feeling helpless, Rowena walked over to you from behind and wrapped her arms around you. Her magic wasn't of use, but she was. She would be here for you, would remain at your side the way you had at hers all those times when she would wake up covered in sweat or randomly burst into tears when memories would suddenly strike. Magic wasn't everything, she reminded herself. It was, after all, the thing that had turned her heart cold and made her toss her family aside in place of her own wellbeing. She didn't need it right now.

What she needed was love.

She held onto you tightly. You closed your eyes and relaxed in her embrace, basking in the warmth of her small body pressed against yours, in the protection her arms radiated with as they clung to you. She would protect you. No matter what happened, she would be there. She would never leave you. Never again would she abandon a loved one when they most needed her.

"It's going to be okay, darling," Rowena said. Her voice was soft, but decisive, almost stern, conviction dripping from every word. It would be okay. It was more than a mere statement – it was a promise, one she knew she would keep.

You were quiet for a few moments, taking it in, then, in a small, barely audible tone, you said, "I'm scared."

A familiar ache squeezed at Rowena's heart; helplessness, inadequacy, incompetence. Centuries of caring for no one but herself had almost numbed her ability of comfort – that was, if she'd ever had it to begin with. Why couldn't she be like you? Why couldn't her arms and words make you feel better the way yours made her?

"I know," she whispered. Her hold on you tightened in emphasis of her words. "Try to be positive."

"I don't think I can," you admitted, voice breaking.

 _I don't think I can, either,_ she thought. But she had to. For your sake. You came first. For once in Rowena's long, long life, it wasn't about her.

"You can and you will. It's just a wee surgery. It will be over before you know it."

And she would be in the waiting room, pacing around like a madwoman and glaring at every nurse and doctor who passed her by and dared to even look like they may have bad news. They were going to do their bloody job right, or so help her.

"What about you?" you asked.

"What about me?"

"Where will you be? I…" You swallowed, then took a long, deep breath. "I don't wanna be alone."

"I will be right there," Rowena quickly assured you. "I won't leave you. Never." Never again would she leave someone she loved.

"I need you."

"And you'll have me. If they want me out of that hospital, they'll need to get bloody witch-killing bullets, because I am not going anywhere until I see my darling again."

You chuckled. "My little drama queen."

Rowena's heart swelled with joy. She managed to make you laugh. Progress! "Just telling it like it is, dear."

"And being unnecessarily dramatic."

"I beg to differ." She shrugged nonchalantly. You laughed. "Stay positive, alright? You have nothing to fear."

"I'll try," you said after a few moments of contemplation.

"Good. Fancy a dinner later?"

"When do I not?"

Fair point. Rowena smiled. "My treat. Afterwards we could go see a movie, if you wish. I think they're showing a horror tonight."

"I thought you hated horror movies."

She did. But you loved them. "I tolerate them."

You snorted at that. "Deal." A few moments passed in silence, and then you said, "Hey, Rowena?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can you hold me for a while?"

"Why, of course!" Rowena all but beamed, snuggling closer to you. You didn't even have to ask.

"Thank you."

You didn't have to thank her, either. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
